De cómo enfrentar la realidad
by yin17
Summary: ¿Y como lo tomará Elena? / ¿Cómo se pondrá Zick cuando lo sepa? ¿En verdad seguiremos siendo amigos por siempre? La noticia que ambos habian recibido era lo suficiente mala para arruinar el verano. Por lo menos hasta que uno escuchara la noticia del otro. One Shoot basado en "Solo por Elena".


**De cómo enfrentar la realidad**

* * *

-Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo pequeña. Es algo… importante.

* * *

\- ¡Si ya lo sabían desde antes! ¿Cuándo planeaban decírmelo? ¡No habíamos acordado que no más secretos familiares! Y menos… Menos uno como este.

\- ¡De nuevo! Pero si solo hemos estado en Old Mill dos años.

\- Lo sabemos querida, y sabemos que ya tenías buenos amigos aquí.

\- Pero la compañía de tu padre ha abierto otra sucursal, donde subirá de puesto siendo el jefe del gerente. Es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar ir, sabes que hemos estado teniendo problemas económicos.

\- ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Logro hacer raíces en un lugar y ustedes lo arrancan de pronto!

* * *

\- No sabíamos cómo lo tomarías y…

\- Entiendo, planeaban que lo supiera cuando lo notara, o como paso, cuando a Bombo se le ocurriera decírmelo por error. ¡Nunca podré confiar en ustedes!

\- Hijo debes calmarte. Tu sabes que no eres como los demás y…

\- ¡Eso es lo que más odio!

* * *

Ambos chicos salieron llorando de sus casas, hasta que de pronto, los dos chocaron hasta caer al suelo frente a sus casas.

\- ¡Por qué diablos no te fijas por donde vas!

\- Sería más amable decir que lo sientes.

\- ¡Holy Spit! Zick no sabía que fueras tú.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a tus maltratos. – Dijo el peli azul mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que también tú me arrogaste al suelo! ¿De qué enemigo malvado venías escapando?

\- No era nada, Bombo y sus juegos de siempre. Tu sabes que a veces se vuelve invisible cuando se porta mal para que no pueda regañarlo. ¿Tú de quien escapabas?

\- Del destino y mi maldita suerte. – Zick la miro extrañado ante su respuesta. – Es solo una broma. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la heladería por unas mateadas? Yo invito.

\- ¡Claro, vamos! -Dijo Zick fingiendo entusiasmo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la heladería en un cómodo silencio. Cada uno atormentado por sus propios pensamientos en particular.

\- _¿Y que si ella escucho la pelea en mi casa y por eso será que se comporta tan extraña? No, debe ser otra cosa, ella se comportó muy leal conmigo todo este tiempo, aun y cuando se enteró de que soy un monstruo. Elena no es así._

\- _¿Cómo le diré esto? Más aun, ¿Cómo podré seguir sin él? Estos dos años han sido los más maravillosos. Él ha cumplido su promesa de "estar ahí siempre para molestarme" ¿Seguirá siendo mi amigo, aunque vivamos a horas de distancia? Además, yo le había prometido estar siempre con él, y más de que dejo sus poderes por mí._

\- Mmm, ¿Niños? ¿Alguno de ustedes van a ordenar algo?

El mesero volvió a los chicos a la realidad, que habían llegado a su destino sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Tráenos lo de siempre.

\- Con gusto Elena, salen dos malteadas de banana- vainilla dobles. Aquí las tienen chicos.

\- Gracias. Elena, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

\- De hecho… si y mucho. Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

\- ( _Oh no, ¡Ella lo sabe!_ ) ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

\- Hable con mis padres esta mañana. Nos vamos de Old Mill.

\- ¡Qué tu que!

\- Le ofrecen a mi papá otro puesto de jefe de gerentes y él lo acepto.

\- ( _Definitivamente, esto es diez veces peor_ ) Lo siento.

\- Yo aún más. Ellos siempre hacen lo mismo. En mis doce años de vida, me he mudado ya seis veces. No puedo imaginarme lejos de Bombo, de mis amigos guardianes…y de ti. -Zick le sonrió y puso su mano sobre el brazo de ella.

\- De eso no tienes que preocuparte. Tu y yo seremos mejores amigos sin importar donde estés. ¡Promesa de ex domador!

\- ¿De verdad lo prometes?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Podemos escribirnos diario. Incluso, puedo convencer a mi mamá de que me deje tener un celular para estar siempre comunicados. Será como si nunca te hubieses mudado.

\- Bueno, si es así, creo que no será tan malo. ¿Crees que deba dejar a Bombolo?

\- No creo, después de todo, su eres su guardiana. ¿Con quién más va a estar? Desde que lo cuidas se ha vuelto un monstruo ejemplar.

\- Eso sí, soy una guardiana excelente. Pronto ya comenzará a hablar.

\- Vez, no habrá ningún problema, te lo prometo.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece si para animarnos vamos a la feria? Solo estará esta semana.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Los chicos fueron un poco más animados hacia la feria. La cabeza de Zick estaba hecha un mar de pensamientos. No, en la describiría como un océano. Elena había sido su primera amiga real, una amiga leal y de verdad.

Siempre lo había acompañado sin importar lo peligroso que fuera para ella, o sin importarle cuantas veces él la había tratado de hacer a un lado por su propia seguridad. La idea de no verla más le lastimaba en serio. Pero de pronto su primer problema del día volvió a molestarlo. Al llegar a la feria, noto como unos chicos mayores clavaban sus ojos en Elena.

Aunque solo habían pasado un par de años, ella comenzaba ser más linda cada día, pese a que el mismo se reprochara esas ideas locas. De pronto se cuestionó, en un par de años, ¿Qué tendría el para ofrecerle a ella, si él iba a seguir siendo un niño pequeño? Al conocerla, ambos tenían la misma estatura, y ahora ella era más alta que él. En un par de años, él ni siquiera sería capaz de salir a la calle con ella.

\- Zick. ¿Nos subimos a este?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Si claro, el martillo!

\- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado casi te subí a la fuerza? – Elena comenzó a carcajearse.

\- Sí, y también recuerdo que aún no teníamos la altura reglamentaria, así que hiciste que nos coláramos al juego y ya arriba me vomitaste encima.

\- Si, si no hubieras hecho tanto escándalo, no nos hubieran descubierto y no nos hubieran sacado. ¡Pero este año ya será distinto!

-Si. Mira, nuestro turno.

\- Pasa chica. Disculpa niño, pero debes medir lo que el anuncio para subir a este juego.

\- ¡Oye niño si no puedes subir no atrases la fila! -Gritaron desde atrás los chicos que habían estado mirando a Elena.

\- ¡Ustedes cállense y métanse en sus asuntos! ¡Vámonos Zick no vale la pena!

\- ¡O linda tranquila! ¿Por qué no dejas a tu hermanito aquí y subimos juntos? Me llamo John y…

\- ¡Ella te dijo que nos dejaras en paz!

\- ¿Oh si no que pequeño?

\- ¡Yo te enseñare!

Zick se lanzó contra John, el joven tenía catorce años, por lo cual era mucho más alto que él, pese a eso, Zick lograba ser más certero en sus golpes. Sin embargo, al llegar los dos amigos del chico, Zick comenzó a perder la pelea. Elena que se había quedado frente a ellos, estupefacta por el anormal comportamiento violento de su mejor amigo, entro en medio de ellos arrojando a los cuatro en el al suelo.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Zick te dije que nos fuéramos!

\- Sí Zick, hazle caso a tu hermana y ve a llorar con tu mamá.

\- ¡Ella no es mi hermana y yo!

\- ¡Ezekiel Zick vámonos o me iré yo sola!

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo? – Dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la salida- Normalmente eres tu quien detiene mis peleas.

\- Ellos fueron quienes comenzaron a molestarnos.

\- Lo sé, pero, ¿No lo entiendes? Esta es la última vez que podre estar en la feria de Old Mill. Quería que fuese algo que pudiéramos recordar.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón. ¡Volvamos, te prometo ya no ponerme idiota!

\- De acuerdo, y buena elección de significado, no hubiera elegido otro mejor.

El resto de la tarde, ambos disfrutaron su paseo en todos los juegos. Pese a que la estaban pasando como nunca, Zick no podía dejar de sentirse mal respecto a que tenían que seguir en los juegos de pequeños. Al caer la noche ambos llegaron a sus casas. Elena llevaba consigo un peluche de gato gigante que se había ganado.

-Me tomo quince intentos, y la mayor parte de mi mesada, pero lo conseguí. ¿Apoco no se parece a Sfrucio?

\- Si, es como su gemelo.

\- ¡Holy spit! ¡Hablando de gemelos había olvidado que esta noche cuidare de mis hermanos!

\- Bien, te veré mañana.

Zick camino hacia su casa mientras veía a Elena entrar a la suya. Al ver el anuncio de "Se vende" en el jardín, pensó en que tal vez sería una de las últimas veces en que la vería hacerlo. Con algo de nostalgia entró directamente a su habitación. Su familia, con tristeza, decidieron darle espacio.

Zick se acostó en su cama mientras veía su techo y meditaba todo lo que había vivido hoy. Suspiro profundamente. Ya había tomado una decisión, y una muy dolorosa. " _Nunca le diré que debido a que cedí mis poderes, ya no creceré más. Por lo tanto, cuando se mude, ya no habrá manera de que lo sepa. Ya no la volveré a ver"._ Después de dictada la auto sentencia, Zick cerró sus ojos para dormir. _"Esta será la última semana con ella"._

* * *

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo para Monster Allergy, y surgió cuando termine de leer los cómics. Hay un gran salto de seis años entre "Solo por Elena" y "El cementerio de los domadores", y al leerlo pensé en que me hubiera encantado ver la reacción de ambos al saber que ella se mudaría de nuevo, y del momento en el que Zick supiera que ya no crecería más, por lo menos en un tiempo. Así que decidí adaptarlo y que fuera al mismo tiempo. Referente a la frase típica de Elena, no recuerdo como fue que la adaptaron a español latino, porque ya pasaron diez años, así que mejor decidí dejarla en inglés. ¿Qué tal? Espero que aun quede alguien en este fandom y pueda leerlo. Aún tengo otras ideas que pronto espero escribir. Bueno de este one shoot es todo, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
